The Past Behind the Cell
by toganeshiro
Summary: Joker sees his parents there, it explains why they have changed so much that it scares him to contact them for the whole year.


_**Warning(s):**_ _Contains_ _ **spoilers**_ _for the 8_ _th_ _Palace events, which is kinda big spoiler(?)._

 _ **Notes:**_ _This fanfic takes place in the 8_ _th_ _Palace (if you have played to that point, you'll know which Palace I meant), and in a safe room after the first prisoners behind bars event(?)._

.

* * *

 _ **The Past Behind the Cell**_

 _ **Persona 5 © ATLUS**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

It may be nothing. It may be just her imagination.

Joker has always been a quiet person, it is not something new. He's just leaning against the wall, catching his breath and relaxing his muscles. Their fight down the Mementos was not exactly short. Not to mention that Joker is always on the front line because he is the leader. That must have mean double toll and exhaustion.

It could be that he's just tired.

The mask is even hiding half of his face, making it even more impossible to discern his expression. But the way he's fiddling with his thumbs, the way he lost focus on the fights back there; they are enough to tell Queen there is something in his mind.

She decides to approach him slowly, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. And that's when she realises how tense he is.

When he turns over to her, she asks in low volume, "What's bothering you, Joker?"

A blink, then he's back with his confident smile. "Nothing."

"Don't," Queen tries to cut off his word, "Don't say it's _nothing_. Because I know it's not." Her eyes are piercing him behind her big mask, her tone is not letting him run away from her. But then her gaze softens and her grip tightens on his shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. But if you just say _nothing_ , that's just brushing me away without letting me getting involved in what you're thinking. I told you I want us to be equals, didn't I? I want to be there for you just like you have for me."

His smile disappears and he returns his gaze to the floor. He takes deep and sudden breath several times, wanting to say something but keeps it under his tongue. Opening up is not easy, that is what Queen understands. So she won't push him, as long as he doesn't just brush her away.

Her hands are back crossing in front of her chest, she stays beside him quietly without making any kind of physical contact; not wanting to break into his personal space when he seems to need it.

"... My parents..."

The sudden murmur catches Queen off guard, but she is there to listen. "Your parents?" she confirms, isn't too sure with what she heard just now.

Joker nods, "My parents. They were there."

"There? You mean―"

"Behind the cell. I saw them."

Cell; the place they saw all those people confining themselves behind, on their own accord. Where all the prisoners have _ignorance is bliss_ set in their mind. There are a lot of people there, and she notices some of the students from Shujin. But she never expects that Joker's parents would be there.

And when she thinks about it―that is exactly the moment Joker is losing his focus and seems to have something on his mind.

"My parents used to so honest and righteous. They wouldn't accept unfair treatment and taught me to never abandon those who need help." He fixes his gloves and exhales softly, "That's probably what shapes my character now. How I want to get involved in helping and saving people."

Queen smiles and tilts her head, trying to meet Joker's eyes. "They sound wonderful."

"They were." A smile also escapes his lips when he recalls his memory. His eyes are on Queen's for several second before returning them to the floor again. He can't talk about it while looking at other person. It makes him feel so exposed―like his mask is coming off by meeting her eyes while showing his weakness.

"I forgot when it started to change. But by the time I was arrested due to Shido's case, they are both already completely different from what I remembered. They said nothing to me being caught by the police, only desperate sigh as If saying that a kid shouldn't have been involved in adult's problems." He grits his teeth, "As if what I did was _wrong_."

He doesn't even realises his fists are balled so tight that it's hurting him until Queen puts her hand over them. He takes her hand and interlaces their fingers, even though it is a bit hard because both of them are wearing gloves.

"Then that was what makes me think that maybe―maybe it really _was_ a mistake. When I was with Ryu― _Skull_ in Kamoshida's Palace for the first time, the only thing I want was to get away. Pretend it didn't happen."

It wasn't even because he was scared. He just didn't want to get involved. All he wished for was only not being late for his first day, not wanting to make any more negative impression. The happenings in the Palace doesn't even shock him that much, it's just a _chore_.

"But when Skull was being beaten in front of me, I know for sure that ignorance was _not_ the answer. I had to do something. And that was when the rebellious side of me awakens."

 _It was not a mistake_ , he recalls himself saying that.

And he still believes it isn't. That is what his parents taught him when he was younger, and that is what he decides is _right_.

"My parents... They changed so much. And I don't even have the courage to talk to them. And they never contacted me either ever since I moved here."

He had wanted to call sometimes; his phone was held on his hand, the contact screen displaying his mother's number. But he always locked his phone and tossed it on the bed after that, never gaining the confidence to talk to them.

"Joker..." Queen whispers as she holds his hand tight.

His story is worrying her, but his story is not exactly that gloomy. He grins and pats her soft hair, "I'm okay. I really am okay, Queen. It doesn't bother me that much because I was too busy doing Phantom Thieves business, spending time with all of you. And even at night, Mona keeps bothering me."

Nodding, Queen looks at him with serious eyes, "You said your parents were in the cell. Does that mean if we steal the treasure, we might be able to return your parents to normal?"

"That's what I was thinking, too."

"Then it's settled," she grabs Joker's shoulders with both of her hands and stares straight at him, "We're going to save your parents. After all, this is our duty as the Phantom Thieves."

Her presence really helps. Joker isn't one to talk about his own problems that easily, he prefers to listen. It's just his nature, so having Queen beside him, helps him open up when he needs it. He brushes away her fringe and plants a kiss on her mask. When he pulls away, he can see the slight blush under it.

"Thank you, Queen."

Queen is slightly surprised by his action, but she smiles fondly in the end, "So, are you ready? Shall we go save everyone?"

"Let's go."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

.

 _ **Notes:**_ _This is my attempt on exploring the reason behind Akira's parents' absent that makes sense and canon compliant. Oh, and if anyone wonders where are the other members, they are there. They pretend not to see their cute gestures at the end. Makoto kinds of forget everyone is there, so when she turns around she'll definitely blush harder and kicks Akira's leg secretly._


End file.
